1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a billiard cue or a pool cue and more particularly to a cue which is provided with an adjustable weight in the handle and a bridge sleeve slideably mounted on the shaft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Multipart billiard cues and pool cues have a shaft with an end connected to an end of a handle by a threaded connecting arrangement. A butt member is located at the distal end of the handle and a replaceable tip for contacting a ball is located at the distal end of the shaft. A slideable bridge sleeve may be located around the shaft of the cue to permit movement of the shaft relative to the sleeve. The player holds the bridge sleeve in a stationary position with one hand and grasps the handle of the cue with the other hand to slide the cue laterally along its axis through the stationary bridge sleeve. The bridge sleeve provides a straight and steady movement of the cue and enables the player to contact a ball with greater accuracy than is possible when the player's hand is used to form the bridge. A cue may have a weight in the handle which is adjusted for the individual player when the cue is purchased.